Voldemort in the Atrium
by AfroPenPusher
Summary: From when the Order of the Phoenix arrive in the Department of Mysteries to help Harry and his friends up to the point when Fudge sees Voldemort from Harry's friends' points of view. Based off the film adaptation, not the book.


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING. THANK YOU FOR CREATING A WORLD LIKE THIS TO PLAY IN.**

**Hi guys! So this is my first ever piece of writing. I came up with this idea today after watching the film and decided to upload it straight away. So sorry for any errors as it hasn't been edited. I haven't even read through it. Just so you know, there are a lot of point of view changes, but it should be quite obvious when this happens. Also, it's based on the film Order of the Phoenix, not the book. Why? Just because I personally prefer how they did these few scenes in the film rather than it was done in the book. The scenes are when the Order arrive to save Harry and his friends up to the point where everyone sees Voldemort standing over Harry. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was scared. She was sure that this was the end. Once the Death Eaters got what they wanted, they would surely kill them all. She knew that Harry shouldn't had the prophecy over, it was obviously too important. Sirius said that Voldemort was after a weapon, what if this was it? What would happen once he had it? She couldn't bear to think about it. "Don't give it to him Harry!" Neville shouted. Bellatrix placed her wand to his throat as if it were a knife and she was threatening to slit his throat. But Hermione agreed with Neville. Keeping whatever was in that prophecy out the hands of Voldemort and the Death Eaters was worth all five of their lives. To her horror though Harry lifted his arm. He handed over the orb. Not that she was really surprised. She knew Harry, he would never let his friends die. He did the noble thing. But at what cost?

Ginny gave a little struggle as she saw the prophecy is Lucius' hand, but her captor just tightened his grip. Before she could even being to consider what the Death Eaters might do with them now, there was a flash of the purest white light. She couldn't believe her eyes. As soon as she saw him, hope flooded her. She was confident they were saved. It was Sirius.

Neville was trembling. Despite what was going on in front of him, he couldn't take his mind off the fact that he was in the arms of the woman who all but killed his parents. Because of her, they have no idea who he is. He never felt hatred for anyone, not even Draco Malfoy, the same as he did for Bellatrix Lestrange. And now she was going to kill him too. Rather than fear, Neville felt annoyed, frustrated, outraged. He hadn't avenged his parents. No, now the woman who had permanently damaged Frank and Alice Longbottom was going to add their son to the list by killing him. She'd won. Then Neville's troubled were doubled. Someone new had joined the "party". He couldn't believe it. He recognised him from the wanted posters, though 2 years out of Azkaban seemed to have done him well. It was Sirius Black. He probably turned up to kill Harry himself. But a split second later, Neville noticed things weren't right. Bellatrix's grip loosened. Black wasn't like the other Death Eaters. First of all, he arrived in a flash of white light. "Get away from my godson." SMACK. He had no idea what was going on, but Neville didn't quite care. They were saved.

Ron had no idea what was going on but boy was he glad to see Sirius. And then there was more white light. The purest white lights flying around the room. The polar opposite of the Death Eaters. Then one came towards him as well as the others. The Death Eaters were being thumped back. Then, one by one, Ron could make them all out. It was the Order. Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, Moody. They were saved. Though he didn't have time to sit back and admire, a full out duel immediately broke out. Ron was pushed to the ground by a firm hand, Kingsley's. He saw Luna and Ginny being taken to safety as well by Tonks. Soon the five of them were all huddled together watching the commotion behind a large rock. But where was Harry? He looked around and saw him crouched down with Sirius. He didn't need to lip read to know what was said. Sirius told Harry to get the bloody hell out of here but Harry was refusing. Then to his horror someone blasted a cure their way. It was Malfoy. Ron was about to get up but Hermione tugged him down.

Ginny looked around her. She had never seen duelling like this. They were all out to kill each other. She was scared for all the Order members. She heard another curse being fired and looked towards it and to her dismay Harry and Sirius were duelling Malfoy and some other grubby looking Death Eater. Ginny was petrified. What was Harry doing up there? The mad cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange rung throughout the room.

Hermione watched on and couldn't help but be astounded at how Harry was holding his own up against Death Eaters. She knew he was a great wizard, but not to this extent. This really opened her eyes to how much Harry had been through. He was the bravest person she'd ever met. He was up there fighting for their lives while she and the others watched on.

Wherever they looked the five of them could see spells flying, but none of them could peel their eyes from Harry, their friend. He was displaying all that he had taught them and then some. They couldn't help but be in awe of him.

Harry had disarmed Lucius. Ginny felt so proud of Harry, but still bitterly scared for him as well. "Nice one James!" Sirius shouted, not noticing his mistake and he proceeded to blast Malfoy back. Then it happened. Instantaneously. Out of thin air Bellatrix appeared. Fired the spell that Ginny had heard about many times before but thankfully never seen put in practice. It was as if she was already part way through the incantation before she appeared. A green jet of light hit Sirius and spread through his body. Ginny went cold. She had goose bumps. She didn't have to look to her sides, she knew that the others had all seen it. She had never seen someone die before.

Hermione was horrified. She, the others and obviously Harry didn't even have time to process what they'd seen before Sirius' now lifeless body fell back into the arch. Hermione didn't notice that she could now hear the faint voices coming from it. Poor Harry just watched on and his Godfather fell back into nothingness.

Remus felt sick. He turned his attention just in time to see Sirius get hit. Then he saw Harry. He knew what he had to do. He had to be strong right now for Harry. But it was hard. Sirius was gone. James was gone. His brothers. Peter was no longer his friend. He felt so alone.

Ron couldn't bare it. Harry's screams of despair rung loud and clear. It was as bad as when Amos lost Cedric last year. But this time, it was his best friend who had just lost someone that Ron also considered a friend. He couldn't believe he watched on as one moment he was full of life and the next it was snatched away. Remus had hold of an inconsolable Harry. But not for long. Harry thrashed out of his grip and ran. Ron followed him with his eyes and saw where he was going. He was going after Bellatrix. On his own. Ron and the others got up but were pushed back by Moody.

O

Hermione ran to atrium closely followed by Ron and the others. She had to see Harry. She feared the worst but kept telling herself he was okay. But then she saw the atrium. It was destroyed. There was glass everywhere. Looking around she saw Harry and Dumbledore. She immediately felt tear come to her eyes when she saw Harry on the floor, but was relieved to see him twitch. But then she noticed, something wasn't right.

Ron had never been so scared in his life. His best friend was over there and there was nothing he could do. He was in pain. Harry writhed on the floor, it looked like the cruciatus curse. But Harry started to speak. He couldn't make out what was said. He didn't know if he was talking to Dumbledore or not.

Hermione hated not being able to do something. She nearly screamed when she saw this black smog fly out of Harry's body. It was taking all she had to stop herself crumbling to the ground and crying. Although he was moving she didn't know if he was dead or not. Was he just possessed? Matter was left around Harry. Even Dumbledore could only watch on. And then he appeared.

"You're a fool Harry Potter. And you will lose, everything." It was the coldest voice they'd ever heard. Not that they had ever doubted Harry or Dumbledore, but seeing him in the flesh changed things. There was absolutely no running now. He was back. Voldemort was back.

All thoughts going through Fudge's mind were immediately irradiated. He choked. He saw him with his own eyes. Voldemort. Voldemort was in the Atrium.

* * *

**As I said guys, this is my first piece of writing! So any****_CONSTRUCTIVE_****criticism is very warmly welcomed. Obviously I know that in future I should check my work and work on it for more than half an hour. I just really wanted to get my first one up. This is just a one shot by the way. But I am currently working on an Albus Potter series which will be action packed and exciting. Check my profile for more details. The series is part of a saga including a bunch of other series' including, Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, the ****Marauders, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and bunch of other one shots. And just out of interest, comment on whether you prefer this part of the story in the book or the film. Obviously throughout the whole thing the book's better, but just for these few scenes.**

**Thanks guys! Enjoy your day! **


End file.
